Is it Fate?
by AoiTsukihime
Summary: Complete. Not long after Eriol left back to England Tomoyo felt a small loss in her heart. Could she admit the truth to Eriol? Or will she just watch him move on without her?
1. The Question

Is it Fate?  
  
LilAG: Okay. This is my first fanfic so please don't burst my bubble of stardom. at least not yet.  
  
Ami: Please do, she means.  
  
LilAG: Hey!! Okay, this all what Tomoyo is thinking, or saying in her head. Ya'know its funny of what I think of when I get bored in Concert Band (aka This story). Well. I better give you the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'"If the person I love is happy, it makes me happy." I once told Sakura. Now I don't know if that is true. I miss him so but he can never be mine. His heart belongs to someone else and I can't get over that. Normally, I would move on and find the bigger things in life. How is it that I can't forget him ever! His impact on my life has changed me so much that I'll never forget him, ever! I'll never forget him. never.'  
  
"Oh. poor Tomoyo. she's been feeling so down when Eriol left." Sakura mumbled as she stared at her best friend. "Tomoyo, why are you looking so sad?"  
  
"Sakura! You won't believe whose back in Tomeda again!" Syaoran said bursting Sakura's thought.  
  
"Who Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Eriol." He replied. Tomoyo immediately looked at him.  
  
"Y-you mean. Eriol is b-back from E-England??" She stammered.  
  
"Yeah. He called me this morning." Syaoran said, "He asked that we come over this afternoon."  
  
"Okay! I'll come!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I-I'm not sure if I can come." Tomoyo hesitated.  
  
"Come one Tomoyo, Eriol invited all of us." Sakura replied.  
  
"O-okay." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LilAG: So what'da think? I decided to make it a two-timer sort of.  
  
Ami: And it's not about my Picard?!?!  
  
LilAG: I thought we went over this. IT'S ABOUT CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!!!  
  
Ami: Seesh. You don't have to shout.  
  
LilAG: Well, pplz, R+R!! Read and Review!! 


	2. The Answer

LilAG: Thank you to all of you who reviewed!! It's just I forgot to do just one thing.  
  
Ami: The disclaimer?  
  
LilAG: Heh heh Yeah. *friends behind her anime fall*  
  
Turena: You are so stupid!!  
  
LilAG: So?  
  
Turena: And you're annoying.  
  
LilAG: So?  
  
Turena: Will you stop saying so?!  
  
LilAG: So???  
  
Turena: Fine! I'm leaving!!  
  
LilAG: Sayonara baka!! I have to start my story now!!  
  
Ami: She's not going to remember this but LilAG owns nothing but. err. nothing except the story.  
  
A/N: FYI- All the thoughts are Tomoyo's. Not anyone else's just Tomoyo's!!! 'K that's all I had to say. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- The Perfect Answer (the other one was The Question, hence Tomoyo's thoughts)  
  
Route to the Hiiragizawa Mansion.  
  
"Tomoyo, you've seem down. What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked up at her. (Syaoran's not here cause he had an errand to run)  
  
"What do you mean Sakura?" Tomoyo replied trying to put on a smile.  
  
"Please Tomoyo, I know something is wrong," Sakura pleaded, "I'm sure there is."  
  
"I miss the one I love. He's gone now and I can't do anything about it. I can only sit back and watch as Fate plays its cards." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Tomoyo is the someone you love with someone else right now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sadly. yes." Tomoyo replied meekly, "Sakura, I think I'm going to pass going to Eriol's house today. I'm just not up to seeing him today." Tomoyo walked off towards her house.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo." Sakura called after her. "Oh poor Tomoyo, she loves Eriol so much. And that letter I read from him must've broken her heart." She whispered. She continued on her way in deep thought.  
  
Daidouji Mansion.  
  
'Dear Tomoyo,  
It's nice to see my relative and Sakura are with each other. I'm sorry if I haven't written for a while. Ruby Moon has been taking all notepaper to write to Toya and Yukito. Yesterday Kaho and I went to the park for a picnic; all the flowers were in bloom. It was all very beautiful. Also, Kaho sends her love to all of you.  
Your Friend,  
Eriol Hiiragizawa'  
  
Tomoyo sat at her desk staring at the letter. 'I know I'm supposed to be happy, but then how is it that I only feel sadness?'  
  
Hiiragizawa Mansion.  
  
"Hello Sakura, Syaoran, where is Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as he opened the door. Syaoran spoke first.  
  
"She-"  
  
"She had an errand to run!" Sakura interrupted. Eriol sighed.  
  
"Yes, okay." he replied, "Please come in." They followed him inside.  
  
"Where is Ms. Mizuki?" Sakura asked when she noticed how quiet everything was quiet.  
  
"Oh, Kaho and I split up right before I came here. A small argument really, but a fierce on none the less." Eriol replied.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Sakura said as a thought hit her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LilAG: Next chapter. 'The Solution'!! And I think that's the last one. maybe though. Ami: Your not supposed to tell them what the next Chapter is!!  
  
LilAG: I owe them for being so late on my update, Miss I'm the smart one!!  
  
Ami: Say what?!?! Don't forget I can tell personal secrets!  
  
LilAG: So can I.  
  
Ami: I can make Turena even angrier!!!  
  
LilAG: Mercy!! Mercy!! Anywayz pplz, R+R!!! And save me from my raging counterpart!!!  
  
Ami: WHAT?!?!  
  
LilAG: help. 


	3. The Solution Pt1

LilAG: *huddling in a corner and mumbling* The Corn. the corn. the corn. the co-  
  
Ami: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE CORN!!!! You've been like that since you got back from the corn maze!!! Ever since you and Heather got lost for about an hour and a half inside the corn at some point that doesn't mean you can bug us about it!!! You still have to do the Disclaimer!!  
  
LilAG: I don't like the corn.  
  
Ami: Fine! I'll finish this story!! LilAG owns nothing in this story except for the idea in which she came up with in Concert Band!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three- The Solution  
  
In front of the Hiiragizawa mansion.  
  
"I can't believe this." Tomoyo moaned as she walked up to the door. She knocked.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo!!" Nakuru shouted from a side window. "Give me a minute!"  
  
"Okay!" Tomoyo replied cheerily, grateful that it wasn't Eriol. The door opened.  
  
"It's okay Nakuru, I have it." She heard Eriol reply. "Hello Tomoyo."  
  
"H-Hello Eriol. I hope you don't mind me coming over right now. I had a small errand to run for my mother." Tomoyo lied.  
  
"Yes, I heard. Come in, Sakura and Syaoran left a while ago." Eriol said as she came in.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping they were still here. but its okay. So, how have you and Ms. Mizuki been?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We split up."  
  
"Oh dear. Are you okay with it?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Eriol!! Tomoyo!! Can you try some of these cookies I made?" Nakuru called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go get them." Tomoyo said as she walked off. Spinnel Sun flew down from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Can't tell her I see?" He said to no one in particular. Eriol blushed.  
  
"Whenever she's around I almost lose my mind. Also, I don't know how she feels about me." Eriol replied.  
  
"I'm sure she'll give some answer." Souppy (Ami: I like this name better) said flying away from the soon to be chaos.  
  
"Would you like to take them to the garden?" Nakuru asked. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Let me help." Eriol said taking the tray from Nakuru.  
  
"Thanks Eriol! Let me go get some milk!" Nakuru replied bouncing back to the kitchen.  
  
"T-Tomoyo. Can I ask you something?" Eriol asked as they went into the garden.  
  
"Yes Eriol?"  
  
"Do you love someone right now?" Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Ah. um. it's uh. y-"  
  
"I have the milk!!" Nakuru exclaimed. Souppy cursed at Nakuru's timing. (Ami: Yeah, he's watching from a window.)  
  
"Thank you Nakuru, can you set it there?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Eriol, I'm going to uh. cook dinner? Tomoyo will you be staying?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"No, it's okay." Tomoyo replied. "I told my mom I wasn't going to be out long. Actually, I should be going right now. I have to go."  
  
"Alright." Nakuru said as she went back inside. Tomoyo followed her then stopped.  
  
"Eriol. before I go. I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LilAG: *reviewing the story* WHAT?!?! A Cliffy??? I hate those!!!  
  
Ami: I thought you were huddling in a corner mumbling about tall corn?  
  
LilAG: Stupid Corn Maze!! The only thing that can comfort me right now is my DDR CD!!!  
  
Ami: Riiiight. So you are threatening Turena about her crush?  
  
LilAG: No, that's Rye's job. Ya know. those mints I made are addicting to so many people.  
  
Ami: Maybe it's because you have to put TWO Cups of sugar in it? And a half a cup of powdered sugar.  
  
LilAG: True. But that's the end of that. PPLZ, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO GO ON IN THIS STORY!! I need at lease ten reviews if you want me to continue! Well, R+R pplz! Or at least review. 


	4. The Solution Pt2

LilAG: Don't mind me if I update earlier then I wanted to. Trust me, as much as I like this story it's hard to figure out how to end it. Plus I'm uh. kind of um. being threatened by Yue's Lady. No offense Yue's Lady!!! I just don't want to be killed by a chainsaw yet. But you can after I go to Japan!!! And I'm even happy that you reviewed so you can get two cookies!!  
  
Ami: You're being generous today. What's up?!  
  
LilAG: Well. ^______^ I'm starting a Beyblade fanfic so.  
  
Ami: I got the point. You get to hang with Kai.  
  
LilAG: Yeah. And also I uh. accidentally hit my friend Brody in the head after the football game with my soda bottle.  
  
Ami: YOU DIDN'T?? I thought your aiming was horrible!!  
  
LilAG: Eh heh. Well. Rye, Sarah and I thought so too.  
  
Ami: -_____- You owe him one big apology.  
  
LilAG: I know. Well, all this talking is taking up almost one page so I better start the story.  
  
Ami: LilAG owns nothing!! Except for the concept plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Solution pt. 2  
  
'Oh. I can't believe that came out. I bet he doesn't feel the same way.'  
  
"Tomoyo!" Tomoyo heard. She spun around. Eriol was running up behind her. "May I walk you home?"  
  
"S-sure." Tomoyo replied, she thought he came to say he lover her too. "Thank you."  
  
"It's okay." They walked on in silence.  
  
'He's probably ignoring me; I bet he's still in love with Ms. Mizuki. I'm afraid of what he's going to answer me. I want him to love me too but I don't want to force him I want him to be hap-'  
  
"Tomoyo, did you hear me?" Eriol asked breaking Tomoyo's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were worried about something. I was wondering what it was." Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh. It's nothing important." Tomoyo replied. Eriol looked unconvinced. "Well, thank you for walking me home."  
  
"Tomoyo." Eriol took a deep breath, "I love you t-" Tomoyo hugged him, not needing to hear the rest.  
  
'My heart is complete now. I'll be happy'  
  
From a distance a faint giggle could be heard.  
  
"See Syaoran. She was unhappy." Sakura said pointing at Tomoyo and Eriol. "Now. The cash?"  
  
"Fine." Syaoran said handing over five dollars.  
  
"Nah. I don't want it anymore." Sakura replied giving it back to him. "Come on let's go. We can tease them tomorrow."  
  
"This should be fun." Syaoran agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LilAG: And this story should be finished! I need to work on my Insane Halloween Party!! Now I would like to thank all those who reviewed and my friends for complementing me on my cooking! And to all those who reviewed, you've never tried my cooking so you all can get a cookie!! So Yue's Lady has three cookies total!! 


End file.
